Love and Lust
by DeanObsession
Summary: Elena had a sister.  She was a good friend to the guys who she loved most. Now they will all meet up and will learn that lust isn't always the goal, but sometimes love is what you really want.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this Caroline got discharged the day before the carnival. Present to the "Bad Moon Rising" episode.

Briana broke through the window and entered the house quickly. Her hair was soaked and her jacket ripped revealing a growing blood stain on her blouse. She stood by the doorway silently and when she heard a creak she raced forward and slit the demons throat. She stepped back to look at her work and then looked up at the guys.

"You guys are slow." She commented with her hand on her hip and her eye raised.

"Well we would've been here sooner if that demon hadn't jumped on Sam's ass and slowed us down." Dean commented and Sam gave him a look.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he noticed the blood stain. Briana looked down and shrugged. It didn't hurt too much, so she considered herself alright.

"I'll check it out when we get back." Sam said concerned.

"Ok." She said as she walked forward and ahead of the guys. She got into the back of the Impala and sat down comfortably. Her breathing had gotten heavier, but she seemed fine so she just rested her head against the cold glass of the window. The guys got in and then they were on the road, heading god knows where.

An hour later they were passing less trees and more houses. Signs that read they were getting closer to gas and food, which was always a good sign for these three.

"Were heading into Mystic Falls for the night." Dean announced as they passed another sign. Briana sat up and looked around nervously. She hadn't realized how close they were to this town, but now it was too late. Hopefully they didn't run into anyone she knew.

They stopped at the usual, diner, gas station, motel. Only the diner was the bar, which was bad because she knew how popular it was. She sat in the back of the car complaining of problems with her side, but Dean wouldn't have it.

"Dean, I'm staying in the car!" She said with her arms crossed. Dean got into the back seat and literally carried to the door. When she was put down she tried to run back to the car. Sam caught up and grabbed her.

"No, no, no, no." She said squirming in his arms. He turned her around.

"What's wrong? Something's up Bri, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Bri." Dean said sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just go in." She said pushing them aside and walking towards the door. When she was far enough ahead she took a deep breath and walked in. She sat on the bar to the left of Dean, Sam on the right of him. Dean kept stealing glances at her, obviously concerned. She was too busy looking around for people she knew to notice too much.

She relaxed a little when her drink came, but then she heard a high pitched voice, one that she had missed, but not entirely. She turned to face her.

"Briana?" Caroline shrieked in delight. "Oh my god, it's been ages." She said as she wrapped her arms around her. Briana hugged her back and took in the familiar scent of her clothing.

"Ya." She whispered into her shoulder. She looked up and gulped as she saw Dean and Sam looking at each other with confused expressions etched across their faces. When they looked at her she pulled back and faced Caroline again.

We talked and caught up. She had just gotten out of the hospital and was going to the carnival tomorrow. I talked until she left and then we left. I didn't want to explain to them so I didn't. Though I knew sooner or later I would have to.

I sat up in bed and shivered with fright. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out a cry of horror. Ever since we had been getting closer to Mystic Falls I had gotten a queasy feeling in my stomach, telling me to go back, that this would only get me further into things when I had worked to pull out years ago.

After the bar we had come back here and I had fallen asleep faster than I thought I would've. I glanced at the alarm clock and groaned. It was only three in the morning. I glanced over at the guys. We had a system because motels never had three beds. The big lug that is Sam would sleep in one bed and I the other, while Dean took a couch or chair, but I had made him stop that and sleep in the same bed as me so he could actually get some sleep.

I pulled back the covers and walked to the door. I was only in black shorts and a white tank top, but it would do for a quick breathe of fresh air. I closed the door behind me and corssed my arms over my chest. I could see my breath in the air. The frigid cold air that I used to play with Elena during. We would be out in the leaves or snow and joking and giggling like normal sisters, but the day I had left I had known it was for the best. She needed to be protected, to be safe from what had been following me. I hadn't come back because I felt as if there was another thing ready for me, knowing I wasn't ready for them.

I stood there barefoot in the dark and I felt grateful for the fresh air and I leaned against the building as I stared off into space. I was thinking, of the memories, ways to avoid being seen for the remainder of this stop. I smiled to myself as I remembered how good a dancer I used to be. I used to compete with Elena and I'd usually win, but one time I let her win and she tackled me. I laughed out loud and stopped as I heard a snap of a branch. I looked around me, but saw no one. I squinted into the darkness on my left and saw a girl move forward towards me. I backed up a step.

"Hello" She said. She looked identical to… no, it couldn't be.

"Elena?" I asked.

"I'm not sure we've met, I'm Kathrine." She said and kept stepping towards me.

"Leave me alone." I said with a growl. Her face became a twist of color and that's when I knew. She was a vampire. I tried to scream, I didn't bring anything with me. She covered my mouth and then I could feel her wiping me away.

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back with such a simple material it surprised my groggy self, rope. I looked up and saw her standing there smirking.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. I didn't scream, but I also wasn't gonna act calm when this bitch had tied me up.

"I want to fill you in on Elena." She said leaning over me and holding my cheeks in her hands to keep my gaze locked on hers. I noticed my blonde curly hair looked very similar to Kathrine's or Elena's if she had her hair curled and not straight. I looked into her eyes and saw images flood my mind as she spoke. She had a vivid way of telling me from the moment our parents died to when she had first met the two new vampire brothers, how one she was with and the other wanted her. Every detail came and I saw everything, even the kisses the two had shared with her.

"Why did I need to see that?" I asked when she was done.

"You are going to see her again, very soon." She said with a smirk.

"No! I can't. You can't make me." I screamed as I squirmed in the seat.

"Watch me." She said with another smirk.

Next thing I knew I was standing in the rain outside of our old house. She had left me in my black bra and panties. I had a cut across my cheek and cuts and scrapes all over my bare body. She wanted me to look presentable, she had said before leaving me standing here. She had said she was watching me and that others were watching me too. I couldn't go back to the motel until I had seen her again and more importantly, she had seen me. My hair was down and it was wet, looking straighter and rough from the pouring rain. I just stood there, hands at my side and then crossed over myself and then back at my sides for as long as I could hold it off. I tensed, feeling her gaze through my hair. I stepped forward and continued to walk.

I knocked on the door and stood there waiting when the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

I shivered once more and gasped when I saw the familiar figure that stood before me.

"Briana. Is that you?" Elena asked rushing forward and pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay? What are you wearing? Who did this?" She asked looking me over. I didn't know what to say, but I must have looked cold because she brought me inside.

She brought me into the kitchen with her arm around my shoulder. I walked down the hallway looking at the familiar pictures and the people I had missed. When we reached the kitchen I could hear voices. They sounded familiar. We went into the kitchen and the voices stopped. They looked up at us and looked at me. I saw the dark haired one run his eyes over me and I narrowed my eyes, though he probably hadn't noticed. Then the lighter haired one looked more concerned. Their names came to mind and I remembered, Katherine had told me they were Damon and Stefan. I looked at myself and shivered again.

"I'll get you a blanket." Elena said and left. I was going to protest, but she left me there. I looked at the guys silently and they were looking back.

"Who are you?" Damon asked and it seemed as though that was what Stefan was going to say. Elena came back before I could answer.

"She's my sister Damon. Leave her alone. She's a year younger." Elena explained as I wrapped myself in the warmth of the soft blanket. It was short so I wrapped it around myself like a towel. I stood there as Elena helped explain things. When I was warmer I started talking. Elena wanted to know things about when I had left. I answered and everyone listened intently. "So who are you with now?" Elena asked.

"Sam and Dean." I answered. "I think you've met them before. For a brief couple minutes of course."

"Ya, sort of. Wait, are they the hunters?" She asked. I was silent for a moment as I looked at the three of them.

"Yes." I answered. Stefan seemed suspicious, but didn't speak up. Damon narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to know about you since I've been gone, I already know." I said as politely as I could.

"What do you mean, you already know?" She asked.

"Katherine told me, she was the one who left me here like this. She told me I couldn't go back to Sam and Dean until we saw each other. She told me, showed me, everything." I explained. When I had started both men tensed and Elena's eyes widened. "She had also told me her past. I wanted to stay away, but I left the motel unarmed."

"It's ok. Now you know, I guess." Elena said.

"It didn't hurt, I just want to see that their ok, if anything were to happen to them..." I said. "I'll get you some clothes and drive you over there." Elena said.

"I'll come." Stefan said.

"Me too." Damon said with his arms still crossed. I looked at Elena, worried. Dean and Sam would spot the two vampires and try to hurt them.

"You guys should stay here." Elena said to them.

"Were coming Elena." Damon said sternly. I gave up then; I didn't want to have to fight vampires. I got ready with Elena upstairs and then I went back down in a white baggy short sleeved blouse with necklaces and jean shorts. I had on an old black pair of flip flops since I had been barefoot.

I was still worried as I got into the back of the car behind Damon and Elena. Damon had taken right to the passenger seat, even as Elena groaned. I looked over at Stefan as we drove; he gave me a look like he knew how they would react. I knew he was coming anyway. Probably to protect Elena.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N:

COMMENT


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the car and decided to tell Elena. I was thinking about it as the water flowed down the glass of the window.

"Elena, Dean and Sam haven't told me anything." I finally said. I watched her tense body seem to relax, an action I almost missed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She was trying to lie, but I knew, I had always known and I still felt hurt when I think of how they had never mentioned it.

"Don't lie to me Elena. I knew the whole time." I said with my arms crossed. I saw Damon look over at Elena. I looked at Stefan, but he was calm, as if he didn't have anything to worry about. I knew the true depths of their feelings and this worried me.

"How?" She asked silently.

"Dean was different around you. I knew that you guys had secret conversations, among other things. I didn't know why you guys hid, why did it matter if others saw that you were together?" I asked her.

"It's complicated Briana." She said gripping the wheel. "You still haven't told me why you chose to go with them? You know how dangerous it is."

"I needed to leave, just like I have to leave now. I have to leave soon or you will be hurt. I can't let that happen. When I decided to go they were like brothers to me, it felt right. Now it's different. I'm with them and it's better that way." I said simply.

"How is it different?" Elena said narrowing her eyes at me through the mirror. I felt everyone's eyes on me now.

"I'm, uh, nothing really. Your life has changed though." I said trying to change the subject.

"Bri, what is different?" She asked.

"I'm with Dean." I muttered softly while leaning down in my seat.

"Your what? How could you!" She said. I knew Dean and her didn't care about each other anymore, but she seemed pretty pissed that he put me in even more danger. The guys have been silent, but I still had to answer.

"It's complicated." I said using what she said earlier. She seemed to understand because she was silent after that. Dean and his relationships are always complicated. We pulled into the motel parking lot and I breathed out, I hadn't even realized I was holding it in.

I opened the door and got out. It wasn't raining anymore, but it was light out and wet everywhere. It was still cold, but not as bad now that I was fully dressed. I went up to the door with Stefan and Elena behind Damon. Elena and Stefan were talking in hushed tones and Damon was silent. I turned and faced them before I got too close to the door.

"I should warn you, Dean and Sam don't know. So you guys better be on watch." I said. They looked at me and nodded, Damon glared. He really needs to stop doing that. I narrowed my eyes back at him and stuck out my tongue. I turned around and opened the door. I stepped through and was pulled into a warm hug that I recognized very well.

"Where the fuck were you?" Dean said. "I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed me which caught me by surprise. We pulled away before it could turn into a real kiss.

He held me tighter and he seemed to tense. I pulled away and he turned his attention to me. I realized he had seen them. I turned around and Elena stepped forward. "Dean." She said.

"Elena." He said back. No emotion except for being old friends. Even I found that strange.

Suddenly I was pulled away and into some arms. I put my arms around their neck as he held me up in his arms.

"Hello Sam." I said with a smile.

"Elena, we were so worried." He said.

"Yah, you never really did get the chance to check on me." I said with a laugh. When I said that he set me down on one of the beds and pulled up my shirt. I groaned.

"Not now Sam." I whined.

"Yah now. You don't want what happened last time to happen again." He warned.

"Sam it wasn't that bad." I said.

"What happened last time?" Elena said with her arms crossed and stepped towards the bed. Damon stepped closer and I noticed he was glaring at Sam, who had his hands up my shirt.

"It was nothing." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and hissed in pain. Sam had to put in a few stitches.

"Sammy." I said.

"Sorry." He answered with his hands still on my skin. He finished and pulled my shirt back down and pulled me from the bed and hugged me before letting go.

"I need to talk to Dean. Alone." Elena said.

"Uh oh." Sam and I said at the same time. I giggled. Dean turned and looked at me.

"You didn't!" He said.

"Sorry, she got it out of me, you know how Elena is." I explained. I shrugged my shoulders. I flopped on the bed. "Have fun." I said. He glared at me and then followed her out. Why does everyone do that!

"You should take a shower." Sam said.

"No thanks." I answered.

"I'll drag you in there and get you undressed myself." He warned.

"Don't even think about it!" I said kneeling on the bed.

"Seems like you and Sam are together to me." Damon said. I looked over at him and he was crossing his arms and glaring at us again. I looked at Sam who was blushing. I laughed.

"He's like my older brother." I said. I rolled my eyes and got up on the bed and started jumping. I hummed while I did so and I knew I was distracting Damon, but Stefan was still listening to what they were saying outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside POV

"How could you Dean? I trusted that if she was ever to leave you would bring her back, but of course you didn't. I can't believe she fell for you. It's not right! You know it and you never stopped it!" Elena hissed at Dean.

"I was going to bring her back, for your information, but she wouldn't let me. You know how stubborn she is. She's just like you." Dean said but the last part came out softer.

"Is that why you like her?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Dean gave a look of disgust.

"Of course not. I would never be that selfish with Briana. You of all people should know that. You broke up with me after all. I may sound like a bastard, but if it wasn't for that I never would've gotten with Briana." He stated.

"You slept with her?" She yelled.

"It's none of your business, Elena. You are welcome to see your sister, I won't stop you, but you better not come here trying to take her away from me. From us." He said thinking of Sam at the last minute.

"I am not going to be happy about this."

"Who asked you to be happy, Elena. No one needs to be worried about your happiness when there is as much shit going on in this world as there is." He said with his eyes narrowed and pointing his finger.

"Whatever Dean. You better not hurt her." She said.

"You know I wouldn't."

"Good." She said with her arms crossed. Her face was softer now that she knew the truth.

"Were friends, Elena and as friends I want to know I can trust you." He said before he turned to the door.

"You can trust me, Dean." She said sternly.

Briana's POV

They walked back in, the tension slowly fading as they rejoined the rest of us.

"So..." I said still bouncing on the bed.

"Nothing, Bri. It's fine. We talked about things and I'm ok about it." Elena said.

"You sure?' She asked standing up.

"Yes I'm sure." I walked over to Elena and hugged her.

"Thanks." I said. I pulled away and smiled before going back to the bed and sitting down.

"So what now?" I asked. I looked at the group of people, everyone was standing around, some tense and some curious. I was still worried about what Damon said. Did it really look like Sam and I liked each other? I didn't want Dean to be jealous of nothing. Unless Sam did like me. No, there was no way. He's like my older brother. I looked at Sam and gave him a small smile, ignoring the look Damon gave us. I walked over to Dean and he wrapped his arms around me. Stefan went over to Elena and walked in a hushed tone with her. He had overheard the conversation outside I was assuming.

I looked at Damon and he seemed to have turned his attention to them as well, but not fully because he still glanced over at me. I stuck my tongue at him and I think he smiled a little. Strange since he's the one who is acting all hostile.

I looked up at Dean and he smiled at me. The grin I look forward to seeing every day. I smiled back and leaned on him again. He put his chin on my head and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the thing I heard them talking about outside. I, among everyone else in the room, had heard the wrong part of that conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Briana's POV

Back in the room when Dean and Elena were outside

"Ok guys you need to stop eavesdropping." I said looking at Stefan and Damon. I raised my eyebrow as they looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out. Playing the smart, innocent girl in the room got them away from the door. It was still too silent in the room. I wasn't bouncing on the bed anymore. Sam looked confused, but I gave him a look that said don't ask. I had to be cautious around Sam, I couldn't let either of them know about Damon and Stefan.

I sighed. I didn't like keeping secrets, especially from my two favorite guys in the world, but I didn't know what to do. I was doing this for Elena and even though I barely knew them, Damon and Stefan as well. I ran my hand through my hair and looked out the window. I couldn't see anything, but the sky that was still in the process of clearing up. I laid down on my stomach, holding my head in my hand as I tapped my fingers on the worn comforter.

I heard mumbling and people talking and realized that we could hear Dean and Elena. I guess it didn't matter that they were listening in now. It was hard to hear them though, but when they raised their voices it was almost like they were in the room, almost anyway.

I was curious about what they were talking about, but it was probably Elena complaining about how I'm not home yet. I didn't want to stay, I didn't want to be here, but it was nice seeing my sister again and getting to catch up about our lives. I heard them getting louder and I rolled my eyes.

"Great, they are getting at it about me not going home again." I said.

"That's not it." Damon said. Sam gave him a weird look.

"Do you have perfect hearing or something?" He said.

"Ya." Damon said with a grin. He obviously found that humorous.

"You slept with her!" I heard Elena shout. I sucked in a breath and sat up. Damon let out a muffled growl and Stefan kept his face looking neutral. I guess he only found it interesting if it involved him or Elena. I was kind of grateful for that.

"What?" Sam asked looking confused. "Why would they be talking about that?"

"I have no clue." I said through clenched teeth. I was getting up off the bed when Sam grabbed my arm.

"Let them cool off." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Let them cool off." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"You always were the rational one." I said with a smile. "Sammy, lay down." I said and pulled him on the bed. I moved over and put my head on him with my legs off the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard. I watched Damon standing there, watching. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Stefan was watching Damon and he smiled. At least they somewhat got along. I got up and looked down at Sam.

"Can I get up now?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. I laughed.

"Yes Sammy, get your fat butt out of my bed." He got up and laughed. He sat on the other bed and we waited for them to get back in.

After they came in

I pulled away from Dean and stretched my arms over my head. I shook my hair out while I walked.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Taking a shower, It's what Dr. Sammy prescribed. Or it's his polite way of saying I stink." I said and laughed. I was in the doorway of the bathroom when I turned around. "Oh and do me a favor and socialize while I'm in there."

I shut the door behind me and heard people talking and smiled. I turned on the water and got undressed. I hissed when my shirt touched the stitches. I had the tape over it, but it still hurt. The sensitive part of stitches sucked. I felt the water, it was hot. I got in and closed the curtain. The water felt good and it loosened my muscles. I washed my hair and body and got out, wrapping a towel around me. It was one of the short, white ones. I looked around the bathroom and then remembered I hadn't brought clothes in. This was the worst time to forget my clothes.

I slowly opened the door and saw people in different places than they were before. Sam was still on the bed, but Dean was standing with Damon and Elena with Stefan. They were all talking and no one, but Damon seemed to notice I was out. Stefan would've too, but he was, of course, busy with Elena. Damon was starring again. I rolled my eyes and walked quietly over to the bed. I knelt on the ground and unzipped my bag. Dean and the others were looking now. Dean was staring at me harder than the others, we hadn't been together in a while and I understood why and I grinned at him. I knew he would stare, but did everyone else have to.

"I have to get clothes, no need to stare." I said looking through my bag. "Dean where's my brush?" Iasked. He looked around the table and found it under the newspaper. He tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I said. I saw a spot on the bottom of it and gasped. I quickly held it to my mouth and my eyes suddenly locked with Damon's. I saw a faint color change on his face, but it was gone in an instant and now he was watching what I was doing. I had licked it clean, but I didn't want anything for Dean or Sam to notice. The drop of blood could've made this very bad, worse than the awkward feeling I was getting from the people who didn't know why I put it in my mouth. I slowly pulled it away and licked my lip.

"I had, um, candy on it and I hate sticky stuff." I mumbled before I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and got dressed in my shorts and tank top, the other pair I had. I walked out and sat on the bed with Dean. It was getting dark out and I was tired, but I didn't want to admit it.

"We have to go. It's getting late." Stefan said.

"Yes, Briana you should come over soon. You aren't done here yet." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks Elena. Bye guys." I said with a wave. I ran to Elena and hugged her and then huggedStefan and Damon. I don't think they saw it coming, but I was way past tired. Damon closed the door behind him and I went to sit next to Dean again. Sam had turned the t.v. on and we were all looking at each other.

"So are we staying for a little while?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess." Dean said. He gave me a smile and grabbed my sides. I laid back on the bed and giggled.

"Stop it Dean!" I said between giggles. He stopped and then ran his hands up my sides. I heard Sam cough. I sat back up and Dean laughed. Dean was careful about my stitches and I wasn't hurt, but I knew Sam was uncomfortable. What brother wouldn't be?

"You're tired Bri, you should go to bed." Dean said. He picked me up and pulled the covers aside. He set me down and then took off jeans on the other side of the bed. He wears a tshirt and boxers to bed. I usually wear a tank top and shorts or panties. He got in and I curled up on his chest.

"Night Dean." I said sleepily.

"Night princess." He said. I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's POV

Stefan was driving and Damon was in the backseat. I wanted to get home. I had just gotten enough of everyone in the same room and I didn't want to have to deal with it again. I rested my head against the door.

I hadn't thought about Dean in a while. I was only friends with him, nothing could happen. I had actually gotten over him very easily. I was worried about Briana though. Dean loved her, I could tell, but it was too dangerous.

"Your sister is adorable." Damon stated. I lifted my head.

"Stay away from her Damon." I said looking back at him from the front seat.

"No promises." Damon said with a smirk. I wasn't that worried though, she was with Dean and Sam. Once she came over tomorrow I would make sure she had vervain.

We got back to the boarding house and I had already decided I was going to stay with Stefantonight. We got out of the car and went inside.

I was going upstairs and stopped. Damon was standing in the living room with his drink. I turned around and he looked up.

"Night Damon." I said.

"Good night Elena." He said with one of his smiles. I sighed and went upstairs with Stefan right behind me. We got to his room and I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my back.

"I missed our time together." I said.

"Yes, I have too. We haven't gotten any alone time lately with Damon following everywhere." He said.

"He thinks he has a chance at trying to get Briana. It worries me though. He can be persuasive. Why didn't you talk to him about what he said in the car?" I asked. Stefan shrugged.

"I didn't think he was serious." He said simply.

"What if he was Stefan. I don't want him near Briana." I said. Stefan didn't seem to care. How could he not care about my sister? She was my family.

"I just didn't find it relevant Elena." He said. I backed away from him.

'What? You didn't find it relevant to you or us?" I said. He didn't answer me. I walked towards the door.

"Elena." He called. I ignored him as I walked down the stairs. I didn't see Damon, but I didn't care, I needed to go home. I walked out the door and got in my car and went home.

Briana's POV

I got up and looked at the door. I could've sworn I heard something. I looked at Dean and Sam, they were both asleep. I went to the door and quietly opened it. I went outside and didn't see anything. Then I saw Damon leaning against the wall. I sighed and closed the door behind me. "What do you want?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Not much." He said with a smile. He walked towards me. I stayed where I was.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I was tired and wanted to get back in. In seconds he was in front of me. I gasped.

"I'm here for you." He put his hand on my back and I pushed him away.

"You should go." I said. I wanted to go back in to Dean, but Damon wouldn't let me. He stood in front of me, I looked into his piercing blue eyes. I looked away and turned around, going back in. I sighed as I went back to bed. I got as close to Dean as I could and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe again.

In the morning I woke up to the smell of donuts and coffee. I got up and saw Sam laying down drinking. I looked over at Dean. He was watching the t.v. with his arm around me. He kissed me and I smiled.

"Morning." He said with a wink. I hugged him and ran over to the bag of donuts and brought it back to bed. I gave one to Dean and took one for myself. I stood up and looked at them.

"Come on guys, we have to go. People to see and all." I said.

"I have to go out." Sam said. "But you two can go catch up."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have a life too Bri." He said. I held up my hands.

"Ok." I said and laughed. Sam left and I faced Dean again. "Come on Dean, get up."

"Alright." He said. "I have to take a shower first." He smiled. "Care to join me."

"No thanks. Hurry up in there, I have to go to the Grill to see Caroline and see if any old friends are there."

"So where am I going?" He asked.

"You are going to Aunt Jenna's." I smiled. After his shower we drove to the Grill. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked. I gave him a kiss.

"No, I'll be fine. Have fun with Jenna." He groaned. I assumed Elena had told her that we were together so he was in for a long talk. I walked into the Grill and saw Caroline sitting at the bar.

"Hey." She said when she saw me.

"Hey, I'm staying in town for a little while and I thought that I had to see my old friends before going." I explained.

"That's great!" She smiled. We talked and I realized something.

"You're one of them." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a vampire." I said. A lot had changed when I was gone. "I don't care Caroline. I already know about Stefan and Damon"

"Oh." She said. We talked about everything we were afraid to before for the next half hour. She leftafter that. I sat at the bar and drank water. I had missed out, but it had been worth it in a lot of ways.

"Well, hello." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Damon standing there.

"What do you want now Damon?" I asked. He sat down next to me and ordered two drinks.

"I'm not gonna drink Damon." I said. We talked for a little while and I ended up having two drinks. I don't know why I started talking to him, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to. I couldn't think after the drinks. It wasn't a lot, but it had gotten to me.

"I have to go." I said and stood up. I walked towards the door and I could feel him following me.

"I'm driving you." He said. "You don't have a car."

"Fine." I said. I followed him to his car.

Dean's POV

I got to Elena's and knocked on the door. Jenna answered the door.

"Hi Dean, Elena is upstairs. Where's Briana?" She asked. I was surprised she didn't mention us being together. I walked in.

"She's at the Grill." I told her.

"Oh. You can go up and see Elena until she gets here then." She said.

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs and down the familiar hallway. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I walked in and saw her brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Where's Briana?" She asked.

"The Grill. She should be here within an hour." I said. I didn't know what to do. It was awkward being here.

"So where's Stefan and Damon?" I asked. I might as well talk to her until Briana gets here.

'I'm not talking to Stefan right now." She said. She seemed upset.

"Why not? You two were fine yesterday."

"It's difficult Dean. I love him, but sometimes he just doesn't show emotion." She sighed.

"He seems, uh, nice though." I said. I didn't know how I got myself into this conversation. She talked about her relationship.

"Elena if he doesn't care, he isn't worth it." She looked at me.

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime." I said. I gave her a smile. She was close to me, but then all of a sudden her lips were on mine. I touched her cheek. We both pulled away and stood there frozen.

"I have to go." I said and walked out. She had kissed me and I had kissed her back. I thought of Briana and I became angry with myself. How the hell could I have done that. How could I have done that to her?

Briana's POV

"Go to Elena's. That where I was supposed to go." I said as we drove.

"We should do this again." Damon said and looked over at me.

"Probably not. We shouldn't be hanging out." I said.

"Your beautiful Briana." He said. I felt him lean closer.

"No Damon." I said. His lips were all I saw. He was closing in. He stopped and I looked into his eyes. He stopped and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I couldn't control my thoughts.

"No." I whispered and then he kissed me.

He took me from the car and brought me upstairs in the boarding house. He kissed me again and carried me to his room. He took off his clothes and I was too far in, I knew what I was doing, but at the same time I didn't. He laid me down and he kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Briana's POV

I woke up and had a major headache. I leaned up and looked over. I covered my mouth. Damon was laying next to me on his back. I looked at myself. I was wrapped in his sheets. How could I? A tear slipped down my cheek. Dean. How was I going to explain this? I looked over at the clock and saw that it had been 45 minutes since I had left the grill. I got up and quickly put on my underwear. When I had put on my jeans. I had one missed call from Dean. I put it back in my pocket and I put on my shirt. I looked at Damon and I couldn't hate him. He had done this and I was furious, but it was my fault too. I left the room before he could know I was gone.

I ran down the stairs and walked as fast I could to Elena's. I got there twenty minutes later. I ran a hand through my hair and walked up the steps. I was about to knock when Dean opened the door.

"Hey." I said. I tried not to cry.

"Hey." He said. He stood next to me and we walked inside in silence.

"Briana!" Jenna said. She gave me a hug. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, Jenna." I said forcing a smile.

"I'm making dinner, but you guys can hang out upstairs or in the living room or something. Briana, can you do me a favor and go upstairs and get Elena?" She asked.

"Sure." I left Dean as I went upstairs. I went to Elena's room.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Hi." She said. She seemed distracted.

"Are you ok Elena?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"Ok, well Jenna wants you."

"Ok." She said. She rushed past me. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I had too much guilt to think about anything, but Dean. I sat down on her bed and sighed. I got back up and went back downstairs.

Dean watched as I walked down the stairs and I gave him a small smile. We ate dinner with them and left. When we got in the car it was silent. I was glad that we didn't talk much. I was still trying tofigure out how to say it. I looked over at him, he seemed to be thinking about something as well. We got back and Sam wasn't there yet.

"Dean." I said. I needed to do this, it had to happen.

"Huh?" He said turning towards me.

"I, um, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked at me with his eyebrows creased.

"I love you and I don't-" He cut me off and faced me. I looked into his eyes.

"Briana, I have to tell you that when I went to see Elena, she kissed me. I don't know if I really kissed her back or not, but I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean it." He said. That was when I let the tears flow. I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Dean, I slept with Damon." His face turned cold. He stood there with a blank expression and I kept crying. I walked towards him. I stood in front of him, but he didn't move.

"I'm so sorry. I had drank and he was at the Grill and he offered me a ride to Elena's. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late." I said. I touched his arm, but he moved away and walked towards the door.

"Dean please." He slammed the door and I laid down on the bed and cried into the pillow. It smelt like him and I started crying harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's POV

I drove fast and kept driving until I was on a road that had almost nothing on it. I pulled over and sat there. I banged my fist against the steering wheel. I was going to kill him. That bastard took advantage of my girlfriend, my Bri. I couldn't think about what they had done together. My eyes watered and I got out of the car. I slammed the door shut and kicked the side of the car. I grabbed my head and walked around. I needed to cool down. I needed to find him. I was going to make him pay for touching her. I got back in the car and drove back into town. I asked around and found out that he lived on the edge of town. I got out of the car and banged on the door. Stefan answered.

"Where's Damon?" I growled.

"He's in the living room. Why?" He asked. I walked past him and through the house. I found him standing with a drink in his hand.

"Dean. Good to see you, although it would be better if Briana was here with you." He smirked. I walked towards him and raised my arm. I punched him in the face. He held his jaw and looked back at me with a smile. He grabbed my arm and twisted. I groaned in pain. He grinned down at me.

"Damon, don't." I heard Stefan say from the doorway.

"Do it for Elena. He's her friend." He said. Damon loosened his grip enough for me to pull away and punch him in his stomach. He doubled over and I pushed him to the ground and punched his face. I got up and walked out. I ignored Stefan as I walked by, but then I turned around.

"He better not come near Briana again." I warned before I slammed the door and got back in my car.

Briana's POV

I starred into the pillow. My life had turned upside down in the matter of hours. I felt my heart being crushed and it hurt, I could feel the pain and it killed me. I love Dean, but now he hates me. I regret coming back here. I should've told Elena we couldn't stay. I was angry at Elena. How could she kiss Dean? She knew we were together.

I sniffled and pushed my face into the pillow. I heard the door open and I stayed where I was. I didn't want to face anyone.

"Briana are you ok?" I heard Sam ask.

"No Sammy I'm not." I couldn't be mad at Sam, that wasn't fair.

closed my eyes and turned my face to the side. I felt tired all of a sudden. I leaned up and hugged Sam.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For being there for me all the time." I laid back down on the pillow and fell asleep to Sam rubbing my back.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I felt someone running their hands through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"Dean?" I whispered.

"Hey princess." He smiled weakly.

"Dean I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He said. He leaned forward and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. He laid down next to me and put his hand under my shirt. I pulled away.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He went to get food." He said grinning. I smiled and went back to kissing. He lifted his shirt over his head and onto the floor. He kissed me on the cheek and I leaned up so he could pull my shirt off. He came back down and kissed down my neck. I unbuttoned his jeans and he slid them off. I unbuttoned mine and took them off. I flipped us over and kissed his neck and down his chest. He had taken off our underwear after that. My hands gripped his back and I moaned as he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Briana's POV

I sighed in contentment. I was laying on Dean's chest as he stroked my back under the sheet. I looked up at his face.

"You're too perfect." I looked into his eyes and he gave me a defeated look.

"I'm not perfect Bri." He told me.

"Dean, to me you are. You're what I always wanted, I couldn't ask for anything better." I smiled and he leaned forward and pushed his lips into mine. I kissed him back and felt what I did every time we kissed. A rush of emotion and the unmistakable taste of his mouth, whiskey and chocolate. It made me think of the sharp taste of Damon's, vodka and blood. I shuddered and melted back into Dean's kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked after we pulled away.

"Yes, I'm fine. I always am when I'm with you." I said. I rested my head on his chest again. He told me stories about hunting and my favorite, Jo and Ellen. I loved hearing about the two strong women who hunted just as efficiency as the infamous Sam and Dean. I wish I had met Jo. She had died not long before I went with the guys away from here. I knew Dean got weak when he talked about Jo. I knew he had loved her, but he had lost a lot of people and had recovered to continue protecting people with Sam from things. He had told me that even though he had cared about her at one point, he knew that he loved me so much more than anyone, that I was right for him and I was the one he wanted to spend his time with. I laughed when he told me funny things he would do to Sam. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Sam walk in.

"Really guys?" He said covering his eyes. I blushed sheepishly I felt Dean's arm wrap around my body to keep me shielded. We were under the sheets, so Sam couldn't see us anyway.

"Sorry Sam." Dean said hugging me closer to him and breathing on my neck. I leaned over to the side of the bed and grabbed my panties, bra and Dean's shirt. I slid them on under the covers as Dean put on his boxers. I got up and walked over to Sam with my arms crossed.

"So where have you been all day?" I asked him.

"Out." He said. He was blushing. I giggled and turned him towards me.

"Who were you with?" He looked at me.

"Someone."

"That's specific Sammy." I said. I reached my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He grabbed his arms around my waist.

"You know this is my way of saying I will find out eventually." I said with a smile. His eyes widened. "You know I'm just having fun with you Sammy." I said and walked away. I went in the bathroom with my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair. I ran my hands through it and smiled. I turned towards the door when I heard the doorknob turn. I saw Dean walk in. He was wearing jeans and no shirt. He shut the door behind him.

"Dean what are you doing?" I asked. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

"Wanted to see my girl." He said.

"We just-" I started, but he put his lips to mine. I could feel his tongue against my lip and I opened my mouth. He pressed me up against the sink. He lifted me up and felt under my shirt, his shirt because my clothes were still beside me. He pulled my panties down and I unbuttoned his jeans.

We left the bathroom to find Sam lying face down on his bed with a pillow over his head. I lookedat Dean and smiled. He grinned. I kissed his neck and he groaned. He bit my lip, making me moan. Sam groaned and tightened his grip on the pillow. I laughed, it was fun to tease Sammy.

Damon's POV

I got up off of the floor. Dean was going to pay for this. I thought about what he was angry about. I had Bri, in my bed, with me and I hadn't forced her. I smiled and sat in the chair. I wasn't done with her. She had to like me, no girl could resist me. I remembered her kiss, those sweet lips and that gorgeous body. I would have her, I loved her.


End file.
